La couleur de ton amour
by Aerials
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley ont toujours eu de drôles d’idée.. et si pour une fois leur idée formait un couple pas comme les autres ? Quand les préjugés sans vont, il ne reste que l’amour. O-S HPDM


**Disclaimer: Toujours cette JKR.. je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais **

**Genre: slash, yaoi, lemon. (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin!) **

**Couple: Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy (ben tiens, pour changer lol) **

**Rating: R je pense**

SPECIALE DEDICACE A ARTOUNG, ce petit OS lui es dédié pour ses talents d'auteur et pour sa bonne participation à mes quizz et sans grande imagination :-)

« Harry es-tu vraiment sur que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Hermione, d'un air inquiet

« je t'avais dit qu'il fallait rien lui dire.. » chuchota Ron à son oreille

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, c'est une super idée, comme ça on pourra voir qui es de notre côté ou qui ne l'est pas ! »

« Et après ? Tu ne peux pas aller voir Dumbledore en lui disant que telle et telle personne ne sont pas de notre côté avec ces arguments ! En plus, c'est inutile car les gens neutre ne seront pas mis comme de notre côté et je pense que pas mal de gens sont neutres ! »

« Oui mais si ça marche on saura à qui faire confiance pendant la guerre et qui pourra nous aider à vaincre Voldemort » argumenta Ron

« Merci Ron. Il a raison, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer » ajoute Harry, envoyant un sourire en coin à son meilleur ami

« Et si.. »

« Tu me fatigue. Sois un peu optimiste pour une fois ! Je ne risque rien alors c'est bon ! »

Harry quitta la salle, ne laissant pas le temps à Ron de le suivre, ni a Hermione de rajouter un argument inutile de plus.

Il sortit du château, il faisait beau, il avait la journée de libre, juste les conditions parfaites pour penser à l'utilisation de son nouveau jouet. D'ailleurs, quand il repensait au moment où il lui avait été prêté…

FLASH BACK

Fred et George avait invité Harry pour être le 1er (après leur frères bien entendu) à visiter leur nouvelle boutique. Harry n'avait pas regretté une seconde de leur avoir donné son argent. Surtout que les frères, ayant bien l'intention de le rembourser, l'avait nommé actionnaire principal. Il était donc en partie propriétaire de cette boutique.

« Mais en tant qu'actionnaire principal, tu as aussi un autre privilège … »

« Euh.. oui ? »

« Oui ! Tu dois tester en exclusivité nos farces et attrapes sur tes collègues poudlardiens ! »

« Euh.. non mais c'est bon, je m'en passe je vous assure »

« Allez, Harry, ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'enfreindre le règlement » dit Fred en riant

« Tu nous deçevrait beaucoup ! Et puis c'est pour la bonne cause » ajouta George

Alors Harry avait accepté.. et ils lui avaient donné ça, pour son 1er test

« Ce sont des lunettes que nous avons élaboré pour toi

« Comme tu vois, elle ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à tes anciennes, personne ne s'apercevra de rien »

« Mais ces lunettes sont spéciales. Elles te permettront de voir qui est « dans ton camp » et qui te veux du bien »

« Et donc dans la situation actuelle, ça te permettra de savoir qui sont tes alliés et qui l'ordre du Phénix peut ou pas accepter »

« Bien sur nous ne sommes pas sures qu'elles soient totalement au point.. mais bon, tu nous diras d'accord ? »

Et Harry, dans sa grande gentillesse et son courage gryffondorien avait accepté.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait, sur le sol de Poudlard, avec ces lunettes à la main. Il savait que ce n'était pas sans risque, et pas complètement fiable. Mais il voulait les essayer.

En fait, il voulait surtout savoir pour les Gryffondors sur qui il pouvait compter dans sa propre maison.. et chez les Serpentard aussi.

Bien sur, il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'aucun Serpentard ne soit de son côté. Cependant il aurait bien aimé. Surtout un en fait. Surtout Malfoy.

Pas qu'ils soient amis ni rien. Non. Ils étaient toujours aussi ennemis et il ne souhaitait pas que cela change. Mais justement, il respectait Malfoy pour sa fierté, son intégrité.  
De plus, depuis quelques temps il s'était « calmé ». Ne traitait plus Hermione de sang de bourbe.

Bon, il détestait toujours Ron mais ça s'était différent.

Alors, il aimerait juste savoir, par curiosité rien de plus rassurez-vous, si Dr..Malfoy envisageait de se plier aux ordres d'un fou au sang mêlé ou si peut–être..

De toute façon Harry avait prit sa décision. Il sortit du parc et alla voir vers le château. Juste avant d'entrer il mit ses lunettes.

Bon. Personne dans l'entrée, impossible donc de faire son test. Cependant, il se souvint qu'aujourd'hui personne n'avait cours. Il avait une chance donc de trouver des gens dans la Grande Salle, dehors ou dans la Salle Commune.

Il fallait essayer d'abord la salle commune, pour trouver ses amis et pouvoir analyser ce qu'il voyait.

Il croisa une personne. Puis une seconde. Et là il réalisa.

Il ne pouvait pas voir les visages. Il ne voyait que des couleurs.

Il essaya d'enlever les lunettes. Sans succès. Il ne pouvait pas. Il commença a paniquer.

Plus il avança dans le couloir, plus il croisait des gens. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il existait trois genre de couleurs.

Gris, Vert et Rose.

La plupart étaient gris, parfois avec un peu de vert. Il avait croisé quelques personnes avec un peu de rose mais pas grand-chose. Et il ne comprenait définitivement pas.

Quant il arriva dans sa salle commune, il reconnu la voix de Ron et s'approcha d'un groupe de gryffondor. La dominance de couleur était le vert, une bonne moitié du groupe était verte avec un peu de rose, 2 personnes avaient une magnifique couleur verte à rayures roses et une verte avec des petits reflets rouges.

Un des « verts à rayure rose » lui parla. Ron.

« Alors, tu es décidé à les essayer ces lunettes »

« En fait, je les ais sur les yeux »

« Vraiment ? Et que vois tu ? »

Harry expliqua à Ron et Hermione ce qu'il voyait et ses incompréhensions. Si Ron était aussi perplexe que lui, Hermione comprit tout de suite le mécanisme de ces lunettes.

« C'est très simple. Gris, c'est le neutre. Pas ton côté mais pas forcément Voldie non plus. Vert c'est ton côté, le vert c'est la couleur de l'espoir. Et rose c'est l'amitié. »

En effet l'explication se tenait.

Les lunettes finirent par se détacher d'elles même au bout d'une heure. Un défaut à signaler au Weasleys, on ne pouvait pas les enlever avec une heure.

La plupart des griffys ne connaissait pas Harry mais était de son côté, quelques uns comme Dean Thomas était ses amis. Ron et Hermione bien sur étant ses meilleurs amis étaient entièrement de son côté et entièrement ses amis.

« Et le rouge ? »

« Eh.. disons que.. avant que tu n'ais eut le temps d'enlever tes lunettes il y avait Ginny dans la pièce.. je crois qu'elle craque encore un peu sur toi »

« L'amour ? »

« Oui, je pense ».

Maintenant qu'Harry avait fait son petit test il devait savoir pour les autres. Et peut-être aussi découvrir les sentiments amoureux de quelques personnes ? Un sourire légérement sadique apparu sur ces levres. Cela promettait d'être drôle.

Il quitta à nouveau la salle commune.

Ron, seul avec Hermione, bougeonna « Pff, il en fait même pas profiter les amis. Et pourquoi mes frère 'lont pas fait essayer à moi »

« Je crois qu'Harry en a plus besoin.. »

«Pff » bouda t'il, espérant avoir un lot de compensation de la part d'Hermione..

Pendant ce temps là, Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle quand, perdu dans ses pensées, il trébucha, amenant quelqu'un dans sa chute.

Il se releva et aida la personne à se releve

« Excuse moi, je suis désolé je regardais ailleurs »

La personne ne bougea pas et sembla étonné un instant « Tu te sens bien ? »

« Euh oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Harry hésita à répondre, incapable de reconnaître la voix de la personne (apparament un garçon) et ne voulant pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. Il eut alors une idée. Sa couleur.

Le garçon devant lui était vert…vert à rayure rouge.

Harry rougit sous cette constatation mais son interlocuteur ne sembla pas le remarquer ou le prit comme un aveu de son absence de vision.

« Euh non.. j'ai un problème de lunette, je ne peux pas voir les personnes pendant les prochaines 45 minutes »

Voyant l'hésitation de la personne, Harry l'emena dans une salle de classe vide pour éxpliquer son problème.

« Oh, je vois » fit son allié, d'une voix trainante « Et, puis-je savoir de quel couleur tu me vois ? »

Harry rougit, terriblement. La personne en face de lui sourit.

« Vert et rouge hein ? »

« Mflfkzg ..ouais »

« Et tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ? »

« Vraiment pas .. Mais si tu attends encore 5 minutes.. »

« 5 minutes déjà ? Alors je m'en vais. On se reverra ce Week-end. Je serais à Pré au Lard. Tu me reconnaîtra facilement.. je suis vert et rouge » dit-il en riant.

Sans laisser à Harry un quelconque temps pour réagir il posa ses lèvres avec une douceur extrême sur celles d'Harry. Doucement il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et passa doucement la langue entre ses lèvres.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.. a samedi Harry ».

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pendant toute la fin de la semaine Harry ne pensait qu'à ce baiser. Mais, à cause de son emploi du temps, il n'eut pas d'autre occasion de remettre ses lunettes pour partir à la recherche de celui qui l'avait si bien embrasser, faisant naître en lui un étrange sentiment.

Dès le début de la sortie à Pré au Lard samedi il mit ses lunettes et commença à cherche. Au bout de quelque seconde une main l'attira vers un coin sombre, loin de tous et il sentit les mêmes lèvres que la dernière fois l'embrasser longuement. Ils parlèrent pendant presque une heure et son bel inconnu parti encore une fois juste avant que les lunettes ne puissent s'enlever.

Et Harry fulminait. Il voulait savoir qui l'aimait à ce point, qui l'embrassait si bien. Et même si c'était un garçon cela n'avait aucune importance.

Cette histoire prenait tellement de place dans sa tête qu'il en oublia complètement de chercher à regarder la couleur de Draco Malfoy.

Il revit son ami-amant quelques fois, et à chaque fois leurs discussion était plus passionnée et son envie de le connaître plus forte. Par chance, il laissa par hasard échappée un détail sur les cours commun qu'il avait avec lui. C'était donc un serpentard ou un griffondor.

Alors Harry prit une décision : mettre ses lunettes en cours. Malgré le danger de la chose (que faire si on lui demandait de se mettre à côté de quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas) il allait essayer. Il suivrait 1h de cours et, dans la dernière heure, il changerait de lunettes.

Ils avaient justement double cours de métamorphose le lendemain.

Harry vint donc avec ses lunettes. Malgré l'interêt du cours Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, trop impatient pour penser à autre chose.

Discrètement, 50 minutes avant la fin, il les mit. Et là, il le vit. C'était lui sans aucun doute, garçon, même taille, même couleur. Il s'apprêtait à demander qui c'était à Hermione quand soudain..

« Monsieur Potter, pouvez vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire »

Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Gryffondor perdit 10 points et Hermione refusa de le laisser essayer de parler ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Heureusement il avait bien calculé. Et lorsque la fin du cours sonna ses lunettes tombèrent. Et là, il retomba sur sa chaise avec un bruit lourd.

« Harry ? Harry ? ça va ? »

« Malfoy »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi dis tu le nom de la fouine ? »

Harry resta une heure sans rien dire, sans bouger. Quand il se leva ce fut pour emprunter le chemin secret vers pré au lard.

Ces lunettes ne fonctionnaient pas. C'était évident. Malfoy ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il s'était jouer de lui pour pouvoir mieux l'humilier par la suite.

Mais dans ce cas là, comment avait il su la couleur ? Et pourquoi n'avoir pas voulu qu'on les voit avant ?

"Ah Harry, cher testeur, comment vas tu ?"

« Je viens vous rendre vos lunettes »

« Déjà ? Attends, on en a fait une autre paire améliorée, une qui peut s'enlever à volonté et permet de voir les visages ! »

« Les couleurs.. vous êtes sur qu'elles ne peuvent pas se tromper ? Je ne sais pas, à cause d'un sort ou quelque chose ? »

« Non, surs. On a fait des tests nous-mêmes et des anti-sorts très puissant ».

Et encore une fois, Harry se laissa embobiner et prit les nouvelles lunettes. Mais cette fois il avait un plan. Il allait enfin pouvoir vérifier.

Son admirateur secret lui avait donné rendez vous devant la tour d'astronomie le soir même. Comme beaucoup d'amoureux y montait il croiserait probablement beaucoup de personne et Draco pensait sûrement que les lunettes seraient son seul moyen de savoir que c'était bien lui.

Harry arriva a 22h. Et à 22h10 Draco arrivait. Harry le prit par le bras. Draco l'amena en haut et commença à l'embrasser. Mais il s'arrête devant son absence de réaction.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles Harry, Malfoy ? »

Draco s'arrêta comme gelé sur place. Il regarda Harry. Il avait toujours ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

« Malfoy » et là il enleva ses lunettes. « Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ? Comment tu as fait ? Tu as mis un sort, quelqu'un espionnait les Weasleys pour pouvoir te faire passer pour un gentil ? J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé mais crois moi, je ne ferais plus jamais l'erreur de te faire confiance. ».

Les pensées d'Harry avaient dépassées sa pensée de très loin mais au fond il esperait que Draco se battrait pour lui, se défendrait.

Mais Draco était dégoûté par ce manque de confiance, par cette dureté. « Si tu ne veut même pas voir ce que tes yeux te montrent tant pis pour toi POTTER ».

Et il s'en alla d'un air digne, ne jetant pas un regard à Harry.

Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie, les larmes aux yeux.

Bien sur il voulait croire ce que lui disaient les lunettes mais cela lui semblait tellement.. impossible. Il avait voulu savoir si peut-être il y avait une chance pour que Draco passe un jour de son côté, au mieux deviennent son ami mais devenir son amant.. son compagnon..c'était de l'ordre du rêve irréalisable.

Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait ça impossible et dangereux. Plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait à quel point il aimait Draco Malfoy.

Harry ne dormit pas de la nuit. Pas plus que Draco. Il avait tellement cru que cela pouvait marcher, que Harry l'aimerais et finirait par oublier qu'il était un Malfoy. Il aimait Harry en général, mais il le détestait quand il était borné et plein de préjugés.

Une semaine passa sans que Harry n'arrive à croiser Draco. Dépité, il décida de se cacher sous sa cape et de l'attendre devant sa chambre de préfet.

Quand Draco rentra, tard dans la soirée, Harry retint la porte dernière lui et entra a sa suite.

« Har..Potter, qu'est-ce qui te permet de rentrer chez moi »

« Attends.. il faut qu'on parle »

« Ah bon ? il faut qu'on parle maintenant ? C'est marrant, la semaine dernière j'était un sale manipulateur fidèle à Voldemort, qu'est ce qui fait que tu viens te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Des envies suicidaires ? » Demanda Draco froidement.

Et là Harry fondit en larmes. Plus les larmes d'Harry coulaient plus le masque de Draco se fendaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus supporter la douleur d'Harry et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je.. je .. ne voulais pas.. je ne le pensais pas » hoqueta Harry

« Chuuut, chhut, c'est rien, c'est pas grave.. »

« J'ai eu tellement peur que ce soit faux.. j'étais tellement bien avec toi »

« Vraiment ? » dit Draco, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu..tu me pardonnes ? »

« Hum.. on verra.. essaye de te faire pardonner pour voir »

Saisissant la perche tendue Harry s'empara violemment des lèvres de Draco, savourant ce délicieux fruit qu'il n'avait pu goûter depuis une semaine.

« Tu m'as manqué » murmura t'il

Draco saisit le griffondor par les hanches et le jeta sur son lit. Tel un tigre il s'approcha précautionneusement de sa proie.

Leurs baisers s'accentuèrent, leur arrachant de doux gémissement et leurs pantalons se faisant trop petits ils eurent vite fait de s'en débarrasser.

Ils luttèrent longtemps, nu l'un contre l'autre, pour la lutte du pouvoir, accentuant leurs érections compressées l'une contre l'autre.

Finalement Harry abandonna le combat. Il ne regretta pas ce choix quand il sentit la langue chaude et douce de Draco lécher son sexe de haut en bas alors que ses mains caressaient ses bourses avec amour.

Draco voulaient que Harry crie, qu'il supplie. Et c'est ce qu'il fit quand il sentit Draco prendre entièrement dans sa bouche humide sa virilité, léchant consciencieusement le désir qui perlait au bout de son gland

« Prend moi Draco, montre moi à quel point tu me veux »

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prépara Harry en glissant ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant en lui, heurant sa prostate à chaque coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne de le prendre immédiatement.

Draco rit sous le ton mais il devait avouer que d'imaginer le gryffondor en leader ne le laissait pas de marbre.

Doucement, pour ne pas blesser son ange brun, Draco glissa son sexe dans son antre inviolée. Harry souffrait mais il voulait sentir Draco tout entier en lui, tout entier à lui. Il saisit ses fesses et s'empala de lui-même sur le membre de Draco qui poussa un gémissement rauque.

Dès qu'il senti Harry prêt il augmenta la cadence et la violence des coups. Harry s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, criant son plaisir sans se retenir.

Dans un dernier coup violent Harry se répandit entre eux deux et Draco, emportée par l'orgasme Harry le suivit, criant son nom.

Quand ils eurent repris leur souffles, Draco se retourna vers Harry.

« Alors, tu m'aimes aussi ? »

« Oui, plus que tout. Et ce n'était pas une blague, tu m'aimes vraiment »

« Bien sur. Et je ne ferais jamais parti du côté de Voldemort.. tu es bien plus mignon. »

Harry et Draco se mirent à rire. Soudain Draco s'arrêta, anxieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas »

« Non..je me disais juste.. je vais devoir remercier des WEASLEY pour m'avoir permis d'être avec toi »

« Oui..enfin pas tout de suite.. laissons leur le temps de s'habituer. Ça va leur faire un choc quand il vont savoir que sans eux, on ne serait peut être pas ensemble.. »

Harry et Draco profitèrent encore longtemps de leur nuit, puis de leurs soirées, de leurs semaines. Puis ils mirent les autres au courant. Harry reçu un courrier des frères Weasley

Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à notre frère mais depuis une semaine il cherche à nous tuer.. promis, on ne t'enverra plus jamais rien à tester

Harry rit « Et bien, il n'y aurait eu que des avantages dans cette histoire »

Enfin.. ça depent pour qui..

FIN


End file.
